Max (Fear)
Max is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. He is a former resident of Camp Cackleberry, alongside his siblings Annie and Dylan. Following their parents' deaths, Max and several orphaned kids chose to remain in the area, being unable to move on. Following the escape from the irradiated area, he joins Morgan's group. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Max's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he had a mother, father, sister, and brother. Post-Apocalypse Season 5 "Here to Help" In the woods, Max and Dylan hunt a deer. However, the gunshot attracts a walker. Max tries to shoot it but the gun is jammed and they start to panic when suddenly, a plane crashes through the trees and debris cuts the walker in half. They investigate the crash site and notice burning boxes with messages scribbled on them. As walkers surround them, Alicia emerges using a propeller to kill them, claiming they are here to help. Inside the plane, they wake up Morgan, who is strapped into his seat and has to wrestle with a walker. John helps him and leaves to find June. Morgan tells them they got there after hearing a message on radio from someone named Logan. Max instead tells him they don't know him. Max stands guard as Dylan helps Luciana. June then makes it into the fuselage to look at Luciana and her impaling. Althea and John then grab hacksaws, which they use to cut Luciana free. They place her on a stretcher and Althea hands Alicia her weapon. Alicia takes the lead but a truck rushes in with Annie driving. Max says it's their sister so they all pack in the van and leave. On the road, Annie says walkers are the least of their problems. "You have no idea where you landed, do you?" She asks them mysteriously and says she stays away from this area but got stuck there recently. Morgan says they're trying to help a man they met on the radio named Logan, who claims his place got surrounded. Annie stops the van and says the place is worse than it seems. They arrive at a gate comprised of walkers chained together with their own intestines. The tree above them has walker heads hanging from the branches. Annie says they're all over the area and she refuses to drive through. Morgan says they'll walk and Annie reminds him he doesn't even know this guy, but Morgan still wants to try. Annie warns he better be worth it as Alicia cuts down the fence and they ride on through. Later, the group arrives at a truck stop to look for Logan but find the place empty. They carry Luciana inside as John and Althea inspect the place. Morgan tries to reach Logan on the radio to no avail. Alicia then reports that no one's here and that something must be up. Annie gets spooked and tells her brothers they need to leave now. Alicia tries to calm them down but Max points his rifle at her and warns them to leave soon. He then leaves alongside his siblings. "Humbug's Gulch" At night, Max and Annie use Dylan as bait and leave him covered in blood inside a van in the middle of the road. He then radios Alicia and says they're headed to the truck stop. Afterward, they set up another roadblock and discuss how they left the trap for the group to make sure they never get bothered again. "Skidmark" Max and Annie repair one of their walker traps when they are contacted by Dylan who believes Morgan's group is telling the truth. Suddenly, the two spot a member of CRM putting down nearby walkers and hide until he leaves, but the walker trap comes loose and Annie is injured, forcing the two to flee. Later, Max and Annie are cornered in the woods when they are rescued by Morgan and Alicia who Dylan sent after getting worried about them. A group of kids armed with assault rifles quickly surround the four, but Morgan and Alicia recognize that they are just scared and talk them down. Max agrees to help them find Al, but states that they were telling the truth about being unable to leave. Morgan quickly realizes that the kids are the children of the people they found at Camp Cackleberry and offers his condolences. Max, Annie, and the kids lead Morgan and Alicia towards where they saw CRM. However, as they near the camp, a helicopter suddenly takes off. Annie explains that CRM arrived in the helicopter and suggests that they are leaving as they got what they came for. "The End of Everything" Max, Annie, and the rest of their group follow Morgan and Alicia as they reunite with Althea in the woods. He then listens as Morgan promises Althea that they will find the way to leave the place together. "The Little Prince" At the truck stop, Max walks around the front door. He then reacts surprised at his sister's new appearance. Annie reacts happy and receives a call from Morgan, who tells her to take her group outside. Morgan's group immediately arrive with truckloads of their plane parts. Max and his group listen as Morgan makes a plea for them to stay together and to help them re-assemble the plane so they can leave the area together. "We can because we've done the impossible before," he says. Luciana reveals they will fly across the mountains together. Dylan steps up and agrees. A while later, Max and Annie listen as Dylan and Luciana communicate via radio with Strand and Charlie to get instructions on how to build the plane. Annie reminds Dylan they're just here to help their new friends leave so they can return to normal. Outside, Max helps around with the plane's construction and watches as one of the plane's propeller blades starts working until it explodes. He then listens as Grace radios Morgan and tells him to prepare his generator for transport, explaining that the plant's second reactor is in danger of melting down and she needs the generator to help buy them time to escape though she doesn't believe that she can stop the meltdown permanently. After Morgan leaves to help Grace, Max watches as Annie questions Alicia about his whereabouts. She tells her it's nothing to worry about, but Annie decides that her group will go back into hiding. Max tries to convince her that they should stay with Morgan's group but is ignored. Afterward, Max leaves the truck stop alongside his sister and his group. "Still Standing" Max watches as Dylan brings Alicia to their group tree house hideout, which has walkers tied to the gate. She warns Alicia she never should have come here. Max then listens as Alicia tries to convince Annie that they need to leave these radioactive lands. However, Annie refuses to let her go until she helps them rebuild their barriers. A while later, Max and Annie are checking out their roadblock in the woods, when several walkers break free from the maze and they are forced to run back to their hideout. They arrive in time, but now with several walkers at the gates. Alicia demands to get her weapon back from Annie when she finds out their guns are just for show. She tells the kids to find a way down and leave as she begins taking down several walkers. A couple of walkers get past her and tumble down the hill, forcing Annie to shoot them from the hideout. Alicia radios Annie to tell her to run back to the plane. "I don't know what you did but I know you made up for it. You can let go, too," Annie tells her tearing up before she and the kids run away. At night, Max and his group arrive at the truck stop. Luciana introduces them to Strand and Charlie. He then listens as Annie tells the group Alicia's still out there alone. "Is Anybody Out There?" Max and the group wait on the airfield for the rest to arrive. He then witness the nuclear plant explosion in awe, making her and the group proceed to get the plane ready to leave. After a while, Morgan radios Luciana to tell everyone to get ready to fly but she says John and Dwight aren't here yet, so Morgan asks them to help him fight the walkers. Max and the group then start walking backwards to the plane as the walkers close in. June tells Morgan she made John a promise and they have to get on the plane. Max and the group makes a run for the plane as John and Dwight drive their way past the walkers in Sherry's van. Everyone makes it on the plane safely as a wall of smoke from the reactor fills the runway. Strand and Al steer through it and make it into the open air. He then watches as John proposes to June and she accepts. That night, the plane roars toward the dark runway as Wendell fixes the lights at the last second, allowing the plane to finally land. Max watches as Morgan's group reunites. Suddenly, a woman contacts Morgan on the radio, asking if that was his plane flying overhead. She's seen his boxes and wants his help. The communication cuts out as Logan interrupts the signal and says they need to chat. He pulls up in an old truck as everyone focuses their guns on him. Logan tells Max and the group the gasoline is going bad and that Clayton wrote down an oil rig location. He says if they hand over his journal he'll help them find it. They're skeptical, but he makes the case they won't be able to help anyone without it and suggests they should find it first before his former crew. "Leave What You Don't" Max resides in Tank Town to help keep the place running and functioning properly. He and Dylan grab a mouse and put it into a tiny cage, setting a trap that prompts the walkers to start moving around in a circle powering the pump that's driving the oil toward the refinery. Suddenly, they hear engines revving and realize its Logan and his crew. The gates are smashed open and Logan gets out of his truck to greet the group. Luciana warns him to stay where he is, but Logan takes a step and tells her to push back because they can't shoot in the tunnel. He's there to take what he needs. Logan forces Max and the rest on their knees. He reveals that he was the cut footage from their tapes that gave him a look at the books that had their location. Luciana says that maybe he'll remember what he used to believe in after reading the journals, but he tosses them into the fire. Logan says that they are prolonging the inevitable and he's also trying to help people. He wants them to show them how to make the gas, but Luciana refuses. Logan is forced to call Rollie for assistance. After a while, Dwight and Sarah arrive in Rollie's truck and get out with their guns drawn at Logan. John shoots the walker carousel from afar and radios Logan that he better not try anything. Logan calls John's bluff and says he knows they don't have the guts to kill him. He offers to let the kids go if Sarah and Dwight agree to work for him. Sarah asks for a car and he obliges, so she instructs Max and his siblings to return to the caravan. "Channel 5" Max and the rest of the caravan keep traveling in search of a permanent home. At night, a walker from a Humbug's Gulch theme park 15 miles away wanders into camp. Dwight kills it and John suggests to head to Humbug's Gulch in search of a home. The next day, the caravan come across a bridge in danger of collapsing. After several tense moments with Virginia and an oncoming herd, Max and the others are forced to abandon the rest of their vehicles and flee across the bridge. He and the others watch in horror as Tom is killed when the bridge finally does collapse. Sometime later, the group arrives at the gulch but see that it is completely overrun with walkers. The group debates their next move. Max and the others then hear as Morgan radios Virginia for help. "End of the Line" Max and the rest of the caravan survivors rest along the outskirts of Humbug's Gulch as Morgan contacts with Virginia for help. After the theme park is cleared of walkers, Max attends John and June's wedding in the chapel. That night, Max and the caravan survivors are split up by Virginia into different groups as they are taken for re-settlement among her communities. Season 6 Max will appear in this season. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Max has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Annie TBA Dylan TBA Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 5 *"Here to Help" *"Humbug's Gulch" *"Skidmark" *"The End of Everything" (No Lines) *"The Little Prince" *"Still Standing" *"Is Anybody Out There?" (No Lines) *"Leave What You Don't" *"Channel 5" (No Lines) *"End of the Line" (No Lines) Season 6 TBA Category:Alive Category:Texas Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Tank Town Category:The Caravan Category:Virginia's Pioneers Category:Season 6 Characters